Konoha's Second Chance
by FantasyLight
Summary: The 4th Great Shinobi War has left only the Konoha Twelve alive within a destroyed village. With the help of Kurama, the group of war-hardened friends defy the laws of nature and goes back in time. Armed with knowledge of the future, the group of twelve will fight against all odds to create a better future. However, even the smallest changes can have world-shifting results.


**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own or profit from the story of Naruto. This work is merely a result of my imagination.

* * *

Flames flicked viciously around the walls of an almost eradicated Konoha. Naruto Uzushio Namikaze, the twenty-four year old Rokudaime Hokage, stared at the remainder of his village. They were all alone now. Friends since their genin days to young adults that had been thrown into the fury of war too soon and watched their families fall victim to it one by one.

The Konoha Twelve were all that remained of Konoha after eight years of gruesome war.

The civilians were all gone. Their senseis were gone. Their families were gone. Sasuke, to the surprise of the village, had returned alongside Naruto and Jiraiya after a heartfelt meeting with his brother but it had all been for naught.

Madara had released the Jūbi with the help of Obito and had robbed so much of their lives. Too many of their beloved had been lost: Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Killer B, A, Mei, Temari, Kankuro, Darui, Shizune, Yamato, Genma and so many more. But for Naruto there was no greater pain than the loss of Konohamaru, Tsunade, Gaara, Iruka, Itachi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Those seven were without a doubt the people that became his family alongside Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji.

It was an odd feeling for him to loose so much. He had always loudly declared that he was going to be the strongest shinobi of Konoha. That he was going to bring peace to the world. That he was going to protect his loved ones and yet he had failed miserably. With each loss, a piece of him had died.

Konohamaru had been his student and adopted little brother. He was a lot like him in the sense that he was an orphan who had grown up too soon and was still strong-willed and determined despite everything. He had just decided that Konohamaru would succeed him when it was time when his hope was shattered with Konohamaru's death. The scarred body of an almost incinerated Konohamaru continued to haunt his dreams.

Tsunade had taken him under her wing shortly after returning from his training trip. As an Uzumaki Clan member, Tsunade had wanted to teach him more about the family and some of their techniques. She hadn't been very good at much of it but he had picked it up quite quickly and was able to put together a fair picture of how capable an Uzumaki was with the information she had provided and everything he had learned from Jiraiya and his mother. They had even ventured to the remains of Uzushio together shortly after Tsunade handed him the Hokage hat and robes; it had been the last time he had seen his godmother alive.

Gaara had been one of his closest friends and confidants. The two had similar beginnings. They were both the children of their village's respective fourth kage. They were both jinchūriki, both disliked by the village, both with only one person that helped them along, and when they lost that person they had both lost hope. That was of course where the differences kicked in as Naruto had found others while Gaara had remained alone. In the end though, they had both matured and were steadily stumbling towards better lives. Their friendship was one of few words but mutual understanding and affection came across quite clearly between them. It had been a bitter pill to swallow when he was forced to identify his friend's decaying body.

Iruka had very much been like an older brother and second sensei. The man had been his second salvation and he was eternally grateful that Iruka had overcome his hatred for the Kyūbi. The kind hearted chūnin instructor was the guiding light of an endless tunnel. He had always been there, for the good and the bad; not once did he leave him alone. He would never forgive himself for not having told the man just how much he loved and appreciated him.

Itachi had always been his protector. He had showed him what a concerned father was and had taught him how to survive. Itachi broke his usual standards just for him and made him feel like he mattered. He would be eternally grateful to the stoic man for telling him everything and never keeping secrets from him. He would never regret telling Itachi that even after meeting his father in his mindscape, he would always consider Itachi Uchiha his first father and his first sensei. The smile that graced the Uchiha's face as he took his last breath had nearly broken him completely. He so wished he had been able to make the man smile more often when he had been alive.

Jiraiya had been the whirlwind that blew into his life. He had known who he was at first glance but had played the fool. Itachi had advised him to let his mask down with his godfather, but he couldn't. He had been terrified of making himself vulnerable to the man that had abandoned him as a baby. It wasn't until a year after they left Konoha that Naruto showed his godfather his true self. The dumbfounded expression on the Toad Sage had been monumental. They grew extremely close during the time afterwards and Jiraiya quickly became a proper godfather and in some ways a grandfather. The fact that he had been unable to recover his godfather's body would always haunt him.

Kakashi. Kakashi had been completely unexpected. The man had never been a very good sensei nor had he ever approached him as a child. The man was too wound up in his ANBU mask and the past. Sasuke had always been his star student and he'd been more than a little obsessed with making Sasuke follow in his footsteps. Per Jiraiya's request, he had come clean with Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Shikaku, and Genma about the extent of his abilities and the reasons as to why he had hidden everything. While Tsunade berated him, Iruka cried, Shikaku and Genma shook his hand and offered some training; Kakashi had gone pale and tense. The next time he saw the Jōnin, the man had been drunk and babbling apologies. With further awkward apologies the next morning, he wasted no time in beating the man to a bloody pulp and telling him to shove his pitiful excuses up his ass. Surprisingly, that's when the two of them hit it off. It wasn't even two years later that they both acknowledged and acted on their attraction for each other. The numerous threats Kakashi received the days following the announcement of their relationship were a fond memory now, just as a happy, living Kakashi was.

* * *

Kurama could feel each loss his partner experienced as a blow to the gut each time. The child he had sworn to protect at the tender age of five had lost the majority of his makeshift family. The guilt that welled inside of him, made him feel like dying. He had failed his partner, his siblings, and his father. He was not worthy of being sealed inside the child of prophecy.

He knew his father would be disappointed in him for having waited so long in helping the Prophecy Child. He knew he should have contacted Naruto the day he had decided to protect him and yet he hadn't. He had selfishly decided to wait until Naruto tapped into his slightly unstable chakra by himself.

He regretted the decision with his entire being.

There was a twinge of hope to rectify things, a last resort that even he was wary of attempting. But he did not know if his partner would want to go through with his insanity. Because his last resort was just that: insanity, plain and simple. But, it was also the least he could do for the boy that had been burdened with so much so young, especially when he had not made it easy for Naruto to use his chakra.

Despite his promise to protect Naruto he had kept him at arm's length out of spite for the Yondaime. Now that everything had ended in the worst possible way, he felt guilty for his petty actions. If he hadn't been such a prick Naruto would have probably achieved his full potential and would have been able to stop everything before it became too overwhelming.

He had to do something!

'Kit, I know you are hurting right now, but there is a chance for change,' Kurama began, barely restraining the raw emotion threatening to crack his voice.  
Naruto release a shaky breath, 'A chance?'

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kurama continued. 'There is a jutsu that I can perform. It is performed with great risk, but in theory should be able to give you a second chance.'

'I don't understand your words Kurama,' Naruto replied with a bitter laugh that shook Kurama to his core. He had never heard Naruto sound seconds from giving up before. He could not dance around the subject if he wanted to be taken seriously.

'I can send you to the past.'

'What?' Naruto gasped as tears brimmed in his eyes.

'I know you have accomplished a lot Naruto, but I also know that in the process of fulfilling your goal as the child of prophecy, you lost more than you ever wanted to. And I just can't accept that. You are the first person since father that ever showed me respect. The first person who saw past the negativity associated with Biju. The first person that led an aligned force against evil,' Kurama choked out, tears beginning to fall from his eyes much to Naruto's surprise.

Kurama had been difficult in the beginning but he eventually came around. To see that he felt comfortable enough to shed tears in front of him, was enough for Naruto to believe the words spilling out of the great fox. After so many years together, he would always trust Kurama with his life.

'Kurama, I trust you but I cannot leave my friends here.'

'If you enact a barrier, I can attempt to send you all back. I cannot guarantee that you will all make it but I can try. It is the best solution I can offer you,' Kurama replied honestly.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought before he stood up wordlessly. He bit his thumb and began drawing the seal to his strongest barrier in the center of the room. He ignored his friends questioning stares and focused on drawing a perfect seal.

After what seemed like hours but in reality were a couple of minutes, Naruto smiled in accomplishment. It was risky, it was stupid, hell it was downright unbelievable.

It was so like him.

"Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru began as he saw a wild gleam enter his best friend's eyes.

"I have a plan," Naruto stated.

"What plan?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. He couldn't fathom how Naruto suddenly had an idea when just a few minutes ago it seemed like all of them had given up.

"Well it's not mine per say. So much as it's my partner's idea."

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked, knowing that Kurama and Naruto always managed to come up with some surprisingly effective plans.

"We are going to take an enormous risk and attempt to travel back to the past. I have no idea what time period we will potentially land in, but we are going to stop all of this before it destroys our lives again. We might not be able to save everyone that died but we can try to save as many as we can. War will undoubtedly be unavoidable but this time we'll know roughly what to expect. We can plan for what is to come and of course there will be times when we'll probably forget things but at least it will be better this time around."

Everyone in the room stiffened in place. They wanted to try and protest. They wanted to tell Naruto that it was impossible to travel back in time. They wanted to tell them that everything was already lost. But they couldn't.

Their Hokage was dead serious.

They stared into his eyes and bit back the rise of emotions that welled up in each of them. Every single one of them had people they desperately wished they had never lost and to think that the possibility of saving them was actually real struck a chord deep within them.

Naruto looked at each of his subordinates and smiled, "I dare say I don't wish to go alone. So as your Hokage, I extend an open invitation to any who is willing to risk it all and try to go back for a second chance."

A smile split in each of their faces as they each dropped to a knee, a hand over their chest and said, "Your orders are absolute, your hopes are our hopes, your dreams are our dreams, to the end of our lives we follow you, Namikaze-sama."

"Then let's get started," Naruto said as he purposely leaned forward in order to hide his tears with his hair.

He sat at the center of the seal and eyed his friends carefully. If what Kurama said was true then, he had to safely secure the passage of those that would need to remember this life the most. Entering sage mode, he bit back a smile as he extended his hand.

"Otouto, step forward," he said and his raven haired friend quickly followed his order. They bumped fists and Sasuke was immediately enveloped in Naruto's chakra. Eyes flicking to his side, Sasuke quickly sat to the left of the man he had come to see as an older brother despite being older than him.

"Shika," Naruto said and the pony tailed man quickly walked towards his Hokage and bumped his fist. Once enveloped in his best friend's chakra, Shikamaru sat to the right of him.

"Neji, come forward," Naruto said and the once proud Hyūga quickly mirrored the actions of those before him and sat to the back of his close friend.

"Haru," Naruto said and the pinkette quickly went through the steps and sat to the right of Neji.

"Shino," Naruto said with a gentle smile and Shino mimicked those before him before sitting to Neji's left.

Naruto breathed in sharply. These five had to make it back with him if the jutsu was a success. It would save so much time if they made it back with him. They were his most dependable friends and the most versatile. Not to mention, they would be able to help him set the rest of their friends on the right path if they didn't make it back.

He looked towards the others and took a long calming breath before continuing. One by one he continued to envelop his friends with his chakra beginning with Lee. From there he moved on to Hinata, Ino, Kiba, TenTen, and Chouji. While he did trust Lee and all the others just as much as the others, Naruto was far closer to the first five and wanted them by his side no matter what. Their skills were also a plus.

'Kurama, we are ready.'

'The second you sense my chakra flare, enact your barrier Naruto. Do not hesitate; otherwise, this can go very wrong very fast,' Kurama warned as he began focusing his chakra.

'Understood Kurama; thank you. Thank you for everything.'

'We'll see other soon kit. No need for dramatic goodbyes. Have some faith in me.'

'I trust you with my life Kurama.'

Before the great fox could reply, Naruto left his mindscape and addressed his friends. "It's been an honor to lead all of you."

Before anyone could give a reply, the barrier went up and a bright, white light invaded their eyes.

* * *

The first thing that Naruto felt as he awoke was the sun on his face; it instantly filled him with warmth and hope. He opened his eyes, blinking to stop the appearance of black spots.

"Naruto-sama!" Neji's worried voice sounded as he felt himself being helped into an upright position.

"I'm alright," Naruto answered before he abruptly stood up and scanned his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Atop the Hokage Monument, ironically enough on top of your father's head," Shikamaru's voice drawled from behind him.

Naruto quickly whipped his head back and lunged himself to Shikamaru. Catching him by the waist, Shikamaru allowed himself a smile. Naruto looked behind Shikamaru and teared up as he saw all of his friends had made it back safely.

"It worked," Naruto whispered. It was a surreal experience to see everyone so young again.

Shikamaru smiled fondly as he saw his best friend smile for the first time in a long time. It was a sight he had dearly missed and he silently vowed to protect that smile this time around. After all, had it not been for Naruto, he would never had learned just how precious life really was. And he would never have told his father just how much he truly loved and admired him as he took his last breaths in his arms. He would eternally be grateful to Naruto.

"Only you can manage the impossible," Sasuke said as he took Naruto from Shikamaru's arms and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke's heart was pounding against his chest. He'd never felt so happy, relieved, and worried; yet, somehow he knew things would be better this time around. This time he had Naruto at his side and he knew the truth about his brother. He would not make the same mistakes this time around. He would protect his family. He would protect Itachi and Naruto, no matter what. He would never blindly make decisions ever again and risk the lives of his two brothers.

"What day do you think it is?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the village.

It was a surreal sight for her and many of the others. Konoha had been in ruins for the last few years and no amount of reconstruction ever restored its original beauty. It was a shame really. When Naruto had become Hokage he had transformed Konoha's landscape only for it to be destroyed as the war tore through the village.

Sakura smiled at the thought. Naruto had become a great Hokage and she desperately hoped that he would become Hokage earlier this time around. Tsunade would be more effective in the hospital rather than as a long-term Hokage. Not to mention Naruto had surpassed all the previous Hokage in terms of strength and political ability. They really needed him in a position of power as quickly as possible.

"Give me a second," Naruto said as he flashed through a few hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

As the cloud of smoke disappeared, a white and red fox with two tails stood before Naruto.

"Namikaze-sama, you're a kit again!" the fox yipped.

Naruto smiled at the fox's observation and merely nodded in confirmation. "Haruka, I need you to go gather some information down in the village. Remember to keep to the shadows. Foxes aren't very welcome in Konoha yet."

"Is there anything specific that you wish me to find out?"

"I need to know what is going on in the village. I suggest you start at the academy," Naruto said. He needed to know what kind of time limit he was working with.

As Haruka departed to complete his task, the group of twelve stood in silence. No one dared to say anything. The whole experience was unbelievable yet the village's pristine state and their childhood bodies were physical proof that they had returned to a better time. A time that they had foolishly taken for granted.

As the minutes dragged on, many of them began to fidget uneasily. The tension was immediately broken as they saw Haruka reappear before their Hokage.

"Namikaze-sama, as ordered I have determined that three days from today at seven in the morning the new batch of genin potentials are to report to the academy for their genin exams. There are a few Jōnin in a meeting with the Hokage this very moment discussing the genin. I overheard the Hokage saying that he has hopes for at least three squads this year."

It was in that moment, that the gravity of the whole affair hit each of them.

They had another chance. People they cared about were alive once more.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto thanked Haruka and dismissed him. As the smoke dispersed, the silence was broken by a wave of soft sobs. Images of those precious to each of them flashed through their minds and determination began to rise.

They would not fail to protect them, not this time.

Naruto fell to his knees and tried his best to contain his emotions. He couldn't be weak, not now, not in front of them. But it was so difficult. He had lost so many people important to him. Many had died protecting him and now he was more mature and powerful and would be able to protect them. He would protect his friends. He would protect Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, Iruka, Tsunade, Gaara, and Konohamaru so he wouldn't lose them again. Each of them represented a different time in his life and he would not fail them this time around.

Steeling his resolve after a few minutes of reveling in the fact that everything had worked out as they had hoped, Naruto stood up and turned to them.

"The jutsu was a success. I know that many of you might feel like we have to start planning, but all of that can wait until tomorrow," Naruto began and in an instant each of his friends was kneeling before him.

"Let's face it. When we first became genin, none of us knew the importance of the title. This time we do. We will act like proper shinobi and yet we will still enjoy our newfound childhood and will spend time with our precious people. Be true to yourselves henceforth," Naruto proclaimed.

With a shout of acknowledgement, each member of the Konoha Twelve saluted the one person that never failed to give them hope.

This time things would be different.

* * *

As the Konoha Twelve stood before each other after spending hours buying their needed supplies and clothes, reality slapped them straight across the face.

Luckily, they hadn't run into anyone they knew like the back of their hand but now they had to make their way home to families they had lost long ago. Families they had mourned but never truly accepted they had lost. It was especially difficult for Naruto and Sasuke who had experienced truly horrifying things.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and felt the urge to invite him to his home but he didn't want to accidently offend his best friend. Neji found himself in a similar position and had to physically stop himself from doing something he would later regret.

The war had been a real eye opener and many of the truths they had learned were horrifying to say the least. The destruction of the Uzumaki Clan, the jinchuriki burden of the Uzumaki Clan, the deaths of the Yondaime and his secret wife, the acts committed against Naruto as a child, the matter of a boy who had taken it upon himself to raise his godbrother, Danzo and Orochimaru's experiments, Danzo's plot against the Uchiha Clan, and the Uchiha Clan Massacre highlighted the fact that it seemed like life itself actively plotted against Naruto and Sasuke's happiness.

Sasuke, they knew, could depend on Naruto, but Naruto would never depend on them in such a manner unless he was near his breaking point. Naruto had always been everyone's rock and took it upon himself to always project the calm, powerful leader that doubled as a good listener and advice giver.

A part of them understood why Naruto had never been told about his parents, but another part of them raged at the audacity of the Sandaime and the Elder Council. A child, especially a jinchuriki, needed to know they were loved and yet Konoha had only ever kept Naruto at a distance and in the dark. Even more infuriating was the matter of Naruto's godparents. Sure, both adults had their own issues but to think that neither ever visited Nartuo was disgusting to them. No child should ever be abandoned by family after all.

The urge to go and eliminate a few choice people was strong but they squashed down the violent desire before they could act on it. Such actions wouldn't be appropriate at such a time.

"I guess this is where we all say goodbye," Hinata whispered.

She didn't really want to go home since her family still despised her at the moment and she would not be able to interact with Neji as freely as she wished she could. She also didn't want to leave the orphans of the group alone so soon. It wasn't fair in her eyes that they all got to go homes filled with family while they didn't.

"Yeah," Sakura said softly.

"So we'll soon be back in Iruka-sensei's classroom for the genin test and we'll receive our hitai-ate," Chouji said.

Everyone looked at Naruto as Chouji finished his sentence. Each wondering how exactly Naruto had received a hitai-ate after the exam. No one had ever heard the story but they had all accepted Naruto was a genin quickly.

As if he read their minds, Naruto gave them a wry grin. Sometimes he forgot just how much he had ever told his friends.

"Mizuki is a traitor working for Orochimaru. Aside from the sabotage from our sensei every year before Iruka-nii, Mizuki sabotaged me during the genin exam. In the written exam he gave me a chūnin examination and in the taijutsu battle he fought me at full strength. Since tou-chan asked me to keep the mask until after the chūnin exams, I didn't do anything about it. I'm not sure what I should do this time around. I want to help Jiji get rid of the traitor but I don't want to fail the genin exam and risk getting Iruka-nii hurt. Last time, he was injured and had the Hokage not acted so quickly he could have died."

"I'll sit next to you and we'll switch exams when he isn't looking," Shino offered. "That solves the written exam problem without exposing you too soon."

"For the taijutsu exam, I suggest you get him off balance by using a proper taijutsu stance," Neji suggested. "I realize that you do not often use any standard stances but if you do it for the exam he'll second guess himself and you'll be able to land a hit before he decides on a plan of action."

"That sounds good. I think I'll ambush him once he takes the scroll. I already know how he'll attempt to escape the village anyways. If Jiji gets too suspicious well I'll just play off my skills as a needed secret. It's sort of true anyways," Naruto said softly. "For now, push the matter to the back of your minds and focus on reconnecting with your families. I know that it'll be difficult to not break down upon seeing them but the sooner you get accustomed to the situation, the sooner we won't be at risk of revealing ourselves."

Reluctantly, they all began to head home and many of them glimpsed back at the trio of orphans much to their chagrin.

Shikamaru had taken all but two steps towards the direction of the Nara Compound when he turned to face Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Whether you like it or not, after we all become official genin the two of you will be joining me for dinner and I will offer you the chance to stay over at the Nara Compound. Not only will the two of you actually consider my offer to spend the night but at least one of you will accept."

Before either could say anything, Shikamaru turned around and walked away.

"He sure likes bossing people around doesn't he?" Sasuke snorted.

"I think he is too used to being Jōnin Commander," Lee said amusedly. It was obvious that Shikamaru didn't want either Naruto or Sasuke to feel alone after discovering that their lives had been utterly destroyed before they were even born.

"I really wish he didn't demand such things," Naruto sighed. "As much as I appreciate his efforts, I really don't want the village's ire to pass on to the rest of you. I especially don't want the Nara Clan to be affected after everything they did for me."

"You cannot expect us to act like how we used to," Sasuke scoffed. "We've been through too much together to go back to acting on childish whims."

"Sasuke is right Naruto. We've all changed and it would be impossible to go back to acting like we used to. It would feel uncomfortable and we'd probably draw even more attention to ourselves by forcing ourselves to revert back to such innocence," Lee scolded.

"We'll be attracting attention regardless," Sasuke pointed out. "From the feel of my chakra I think we kept our strength and that will be difficult to hide if we feel threatened."

Naruto grimaced as he felt his seasoned Hokage chakra reserves. It felt like Kurama's chakra was dormant for the moment but once the fox was back in shape, his already large reserves would skyrocket. He was suddenly thankful that Danzo was unable to sense chakra very well.

"Well you can't do anything about that except try to suppress it," Lee said as he gathered his things. "We should wait until tomorrow to discuss this with everyone. I'm sure we'll all have something to contribute."

"Do you guys want to come over to the Uchiha Compound with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Thank you for the offer Sasuke but I'd like to go and get my things organized in my home. I'll see you all tomorrow," Lee answered as he bid them a good night and headed home.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Lead the way Otouto. I know it must be hard to go back to the compound knowing what you know now," Naruto answered despite his desire to go to home and burst into tears.

Sasuke shot him a grateful smile before he took Naruto's hand and pulled him into a race. Laughing at the childish act, Naruto began running faster. He wouldn't let anyone take away his family this time around. And although he was too late to save their innocence, he would at least work hard to save their smiles.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has few revisions overall, but is longer than the original version. The new chapter will move on to the Konoha Twelve settling into the past and the Genin Examinations. Updating schedule still not determined.


End file.
